Vampires
by QueenBritt
Summary: When there's a girl who can see Vampires for what they truly are and not the humans they claimed to be it's a run for her life. Britt is an average girl except she has a past that was an Ancient Egyptian Queen married to a powerful Pharaoh. Her friends and boyfriend get turned to Vampires and now she has to choose: Fight or keep running Pairing: Atem x Britt
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

So the gang helped Atem get his memories back and when it came down to decided whether to move on or stay behind. He decided to stay in feeling like something more awaited him and that he was missing something. Needless to say he stayed and then started going to school with Yugi. If anyone asked Atem was his brother, a long lost brother that he never told anyone about. Everything seemed normal as can be but today was different than other days. Today Domino High got two new students in their class. Britt Petrova and Zoey Bakura.

Atem looked up at the two new girls and he seemed to not be able to take his eyes off one of the new girls. Yugi as well was looking at both of them thinking they were pretty but he also had liked his friend Tea Gardner. Tea liked Atem but she couldn't find a way to get his attention but she noticed both Yugi and Atem were looking at the new girls. The teacher looked at his seating chart "Ms. Petrova you will sit next to Mr. Motou. Ms. Bakura you will sit right here in the second row in the empty chair." He said pointing to the empty chair by Atem for Britt then the other empty chair available for Zoey .

Both girls took their seats and did their best to keep up in class. Atem was paying attention but he every once in awhile looked over at Britt. He didn't know why but something about her caught his attention. When it was lunch time Britt got up with Zoey heading to lunch. Atem tried to get up to them to talk to Britt but a bunch of guys had surrounded the girls. Keeping Atem and Yugi back from the group, to both of them it was odd since at one point a crowd would surround them to duel them.

Zoey and Britt ignored the boys honestly with a new school they had come there to avoid someone. During the day they were safe but at night was when it was most dangerous or was it? Atem and Yugi did eventually get to meet the girls. They talked and soon became apart of Yugi's group of friends. After school Britt and Zoey met Tea, Joey and Tristan. Not to be mean or anything but something about Tea, Britt just didn't like. But she never said anything about it.

Walking home Britt walked with them as Zoey went on her own. Atem had stood by Britt in wanting to get to know her better. Like I said before something about her had caught his attention and there was one reason for it. They had met before in another life but that will be told later.

When Britt's house came into view she went inside and relaxed. Atem walked with Yugi to the game shop. "so what do you think of the new girls?" Yugi asked Atem but seen he seemed in thought. "Atem?" He said to get his attention. Atem snapped out of his thoughts and then looked at Yugi "huh, oh um. I don't know. Something about Britt though is familiar." He said to Yugi. Yugi could see that Atem may like her and couldn't blame him.

For the next few days Britt was hanging out with them and Zoey had hanged out too. But after so long Zoey stopped going to school at Domino High. Seeing this Britt became worried that what they had been running from may be catching up to them. Atem could see she was worried and got up by her "Hey, it'll be ok. We'll all go try to help your friend." He said to her. Britt looked at him and couldn't hold back her smile. She had been trying not to connect with anyone at Domino High but somethiing about Atem just made her want to connect with him.

Walking home it was just like they always did but Atem stayed by Britt to help her out. She smiled a little knowing he was just trying to make her feel better. After so long Atem decided to ask her a question "Um Britt, I know you've only gone to Domino High for a few days but would you want to catch a movie with me tonight?" He asked her. Britt was hesitant on this as night was the most dangerous and she knew that. Giving it some thought though she decided to take a chance. "sure." She said. Atem noticed she had been hesitant but was glad that she agreed to go with him.

After too long Atem did something he hadn't done since his time as being Pharaoh. He took Britt's hand kissing the top of it with a smile "then I shall see you tonight. I'll pick you up at six." He told her. Britt smiled at him and kinda blushed when he kissed her hand. After that she watched them walk away and walked inside her house. "having fun, Britt?" A voice she hadn't heard since leaving the old town she had come from to Domino City. Turning around Britt was on the protective side "who's there?" She commanded.

Nina a friend that had disappeard from her sight walked out. "Nina?" She said in an almost surprise. She knew it was her friend but when she saw her eyes she knew it wasn't exactly her friend. Her friend was now a Vampire. "Yes, you think you and Zo could run from her. But you're wrong. I am not here to hurt you. I am here to warn you. Run. You must leave Domino city before she finds you." She said to her. Britt couldn't believe this. "I am tired of running. She will not harm me this time for she will not find me." She told her friend.

Nina walked to her but Britt backed away "You think that man won't be a target for her to turn? Look at me. Your friend and she had no problem turning me into this. He won't be any different. She'll try to find other ways to get to you." Nina said knowing she had actually been sent here to kill Britt and Zoey.

Britt didn't believe Nina "I will be fine. Besides one date isn't gonna kill me. After that I'm free to go as I please." She said.

Nina starred at her "beware. Don't give your heart to a man. He may just be your downfall in this whole thing." She warned her. Then walked out of the house, unlike the vampires you hear of in the movies. Nina was a vampire that could walk in the sun and looked just like your average person. She blended in well for someone who had been a vampire for a few days but that was the thing. Vampires could walk in the sun looking just as human as Britt does.


	2. Chapter 2

Britt heard Nina's warning and thought it was creepy how Nina warned her like that. "one date isn't gonna kill me." Britt thought with a smile. She hoped that she didn't fall for Atem but she did like him a little. Also she worried for Zoey since she didn't see her in school today and she decided to call Zoey. She got Zoey's voicemail which worried her the most and she thought maybe the Vampires had found Zoey. "Am I on my own?" She wondered as she soon got ready for her date.

When she heard a knock on the door she rushed to the door and answered it. Atem was in the doorway with a smirk on his face "ready?" He asked her and she nodded to him. She had choose a casual t-shirt and jeans. Following him out of the house she noticed a motorcycle. "yours?" She asked him and He smirked "well yes, fastest way to get around." He told her and then helped her get on. "Hold on." He told her as he started up the motorcycle. She wrapped her arms around him so she wouldn't fall off.

As they were headed to the Movie theater Britt relaxed against Atems back. The wind in her hair and on a motorcycle while on a date almost seemed romantic. "Can't let myself fall for him. He'll be in danger." She thought but she was having the toughest time to not fall for Atem as he was very handsome as boys could come.

When they got to the movie theater Atem got off first then helped Britt off. Making sure no one would harm her he put his arm around her. Needless to say he wasn't making things easy for her when it came to liking him. She was really starting to want to fall for him but she knew that was impossible with the Vampires after her. As they came in the theater it all seemed normal to Atem. For Britt she noticed a few pair of eyes on them.

The people who were starring at them were Nina, Heather, Olivia, and Miranda. Her main group of friends who all had been turned into vampires. They may have been vampires turned by the one who was after her but loyalty still was with Britt. She kept close to Atem and she didn't take her eyes off of them but also she looked around at their surroundings. "So she's not around. Good." Britt thought knowing it was the last thing she needed was for another person to be turned into a vampire to come after her.

Just like they had talked they went for the Vampire werewolf movie Britt had mentioned. After getting the tickets Nina and the others walked over to them. "Britt." Nina said and made herself look as normal as she was before becoming a vampire. Britt turned her attention to Nina remembering her warning. "beware. Don't give your heart to a man. He may just be your downfall in this whole thing." She had said earlier. Atem looked over seeing them and looked at Britt "friends of yours?" He asked and she nodded slightly.

Nina and the others all smiled but just as if they were humans they all nodded to Britt in approval. Britt smiled at them but her smile didn't last as she caught glimpses of other vampires in the theater. It was the last thing she really needed was for her new friend or rather now her date to become a vampire on the night of their first date.

The vampires stayed back seeing Britt looking at them but they had all intentions to tell their leader on britt's location. She knew there was no way she could allow this so she looked at her friends with pleading eyes as they knew the others were there. Nina and the others walked away from them but as soon as Britt and Atem were out of sight they got rid of the vampires in the room. Their loyalty was to Britt even as vampires they would protect her.

Atem looked at Britt seeing she was tensed by this "is everything ok?" he asked her and she nodded. "Just uh a lot on my mind." She told him. As they got their seats Britt tried to keep things less romantic as possible but she couldn't control how she was starting to feel. By the end of the movie she had let herself relax and become close to Atem like she had so hard tried not to do. As they were leaving he wasn't sure if he should try to kiss her or not. He decided that a first date wasn't the best time to make a move.

When they headed to her place on the motorcycle she was happy. After they got to her place she asked him to stay in one of the guest rooms. Knowing of the Vampires out there made her worried for his safety. In spite of knowing that he should decline he decided to go ahead and stay since she was pleading for him to.

Both of them relaxed on the couch and watched tv. They put another movie on but half way through the movie they both had fell asleep on the couch. It was quiet through most of the house but someone snuck into her house. As they were walking they could see she wasn't alone, this angered the unknown person but seeing that a guy was now in her life the intruder smirked having plans to turn Atem soon.

After that they left deciding not to do it right now but when morning came Britt yawned but noticing she fell asleep in Atems arms made her blush. "shit this wasn't what I expected." she thought knowing this was awkward. Atem awoke not long after her and seen where she was "um we didn't do anything, right?" He asked her and she nodded. "yeah, we just fell asleep during the movie." She told him. He smirked at her and then went to lean down to kiss her but hesitated. Britt wasn't fully sure about what would happen to him but she decided to go for it anyway. She leaned up the rest of the way and kissed him.

Atem kissed her back and for awhile they were like that for a few seconds. Pulling away Britt giggled a little. Atem smirked at her knowing that was the first time they had kissed but he was ok with it. Britt relaxed with him and she couldn't help how she felt. "I can't fight it. I know what Nina said but I have to find a way to make this work." she thought knowing the dangers of it all.


	3. Chapter 3

During that day Britt tried to make this new interest work but every time he tried to talk about her family she avoided the question. Her parents had been murdered by Vampires and really she didn't think he needed to know that. As they were talking Atem told her about his adventures with Yugi and the gang. His battles against Dartz, competiting in tournaments, going up against other villains and how he was crowned the king of games.

Hearing all this made Britt smile at how he was opening up. She wanted to open up like this but really she had no idea how to without letting him know of the real vampires. He could see something was on her mind and took her head in his."Britt, I know we've only known eachother for a few days since you started at Domino High. But you can tell me anything." He told her.

Britt took a deep breath "may as well get it over with. After I tell him he'll leave. This was good while it lasted. " She thought then looked at him. "I'm being targeted by a bunch of vampires. Well me and Zoey. We've been on the run for awhile." She said and then waited for him to get up and leave like any other person she had told the story before him had done. Atem just looked at her and was bewildered by her story. For he had a story of his own of his great past as Pharaoh but only his group of friends and Yugi knew of it.

"So your parents-" He didn't get to finish before she answered "murdered." She said and then he decided to ask "your friends-" Again not getting to finish before she answered "turned to Vampires." She told him. He got up and she thought he was going to leave. Not being able to bear it she got her hand free covered her eyes and ran to her room. "Britt!" He said running after her then stopped her before she could get too far away. "I want to help you." He said to her.

She looked up at him tears falling as she heard him "what?" She said and he wiped his tears away. "Trust me. I have something else to say too. I'm not who everyone thinks I am. I'm actually a Pharaoh from five thousand years in the past." He told her. Britt was thinking he was joking and almost laughed at this but when she saw his Millennium puzzle her mouth dropped. For she had a bracelet just like that. It was part of the reason she was being targeted.

Atem kept watch on her and when he saw that she was stunned he decided to take her mind off everything. He kissed her which distracted her mind from the Vampires and the item. Kissing back she was all happy until she heard someone come in her house and was behind them. "what are you doing?" Zoey said to her seeing that she was kissing Atem. Britt pulled away from Atem and looked at Zoey "Zo, you're alive." She said to her and Zoey folded her arms. "Yeah, I'm alive. Please tell me you did not just drag him into our problems." She said to her.

Britt was only quiet and Atem held Britt protectively to her like he would had she been in his past. He had not let his old ways go and he wasn't about to let her go. "zo, he's on our side. He has an item like mine." She told her. Zoey's mouth dropped and she couldn't believe this. "I've been looking for my brother but I think I found him. Try not to draw attention to yourself." She told her and Britt decided to speak up. "Nina and the others are in town." She told her which made Zoey turn around and her skin was paler than normal.

It was Zoey who had led the group to fight the vampires. Naturally she had recruited their friends in to protecting Britt. For Zoey she felt guilty for what had happened to their friends because of her decision. Turning to leave she couldn't face Britt "I'm no leader. If I had let you lead, then we may have been able to win. Now I have to protect you for as long as you are the holder of that bracelet you are the Queen I must protect." She said to Britt. "Queen?" Britt thought and looked at Atem remembering that he had said that a long time ago he was Pharaoh.

Zoey left to go find her brother Akefia Bakura but that was unknown to Britt. Sighing Britt just relaxed with all this info it was too much for her. For the next few days Britt went along with playing as if nothing was wrong around Yugi and the others. Atem always looked at her when she would look over her shoulder to see what was going on.

Yugi thought Britt was a little different than any of his other friends but during when they could talk freely Atem said he had an announcement for all of them. This intrigued the whole gang but he watched as Britt sat on one of the desk by them. Walking over to her he smirked at her and she kinda blushed a little "He wouldn't." She thought. Tea was watching them and when he kissed Britt and she kissed back, Tea was envy with jealousy at this.

When it got to be Friday night Britt and Atem went out for their 6th date. A vampire was following them but no one knew it. They decided on a dinner for romance while Britt was still waiting to hear from Zoey on what was going on. Britt let herself enjoy their date and when they went back to Britt's, again she had him stay with her only because of the Vampires out in the world. They couldn't get in without her permission so all she had to do was stay inside. But what she didn't know of her unknown vampire guest who had been there the last time she had him there.

Romance was just there between Britt and Atem, Zoey was still looking for her brother but soon found him. As Zoey was telling him everything he had to ask her "where is she now?" he asked her and Zoey gave it some thought. "probably with Atem." She told him. He knew that meant the Pharaoh could possibly be in danger.

Things between Atem and Britt went farther than Britt had planned but she didn't fight it. Once they were done Britt smiled a little and kissed Atems cheek. They both fell asleep not long after they were comfortable. It was a mistake to fall asleep cause not long after they did a vampire who Britt had invited in not knowing that they were a vampire sneaked into her room and bit Atems wrist. He gasped and his mouth was open enough that the vampire forced him to drink their blood.

Without a word they left and Atem had started to transformation from human to vampire. Now he was the closest thing that could end Britt with how the person wanted her to. But would he with how he has fallen in love with her.

What is Britt's fate? Will she live or will Atem let thirst rule him and end his girlfriend?


	4. Chapter 4

It was still night Britt was asleep but she was tossing with nightmares. She always got nightmares when someone she cared about was being turned into a Vampire. Atem opened his eyes and when he did he could see the room differently than when he had gone to sleep. Looking over he saw Britt was having a problem in her sleep. But also he noticed he could hear her heartbeat and smell her blood. "her blood?" Atem thought finding it almost a scent to want and yet it also seemed familiar to him.

Britt relaxed but she also started to talk in her sleep "No, not again. I-I can't lose anyone to him. Not anymore." She said and tears were falling. "Him?" Atem thought wondering who was it that was really after her. In thinking that there was someone after her he wondered if maybe it was more than one. Touching her cheek he tried to fight as fangs came out covering his mouth he knew he wanted to protect Britt but first he had to get control of this feeling.

When morning came Atem made a decision to leave so he left a note to explain that he had to go do something. When Britt woke up she sat up and seen the note she picked it up "Had to go help Yugi with something. I'll call you later and we'll deal with these vampires. I love you ~ Atem" is what it said. Britt smiled at how he was able to leave her a note.

During the day Atem was trying to get control on these new senses but it was hard because all he could think about was Britt. Her scent, her beauty, and most importantly how he loved her. While he was riding on his motorcycle but when her friends got in his way he had it stop. They hissed at him and he hissed back at them.

"You are a threat to Britt." Nina said to him and he just looked at them "I want to protect her. But I need to learn to control this." He said to her. That made her friends change their minds on ending him like the others that had become Vampires. "You want to protect her?" Miranda said in questioning him as the others circled him and his motorcycle. "would you die for her?" Heather asked knowing these were questions needed asked. "would you kill other vampires to protect her?" Olivia asked him.

Atem knew these girls meant business on protecting Britt "yes, I would." He said to them. They took his word seriously and they led him off to a place to help him learn to control it. At Britt's home she was taking a shower but as she let herself think about everything she touched her lips remembering the kiss between her and Atem. For a first boyfriend he really made her feel more alive than anyone ever had before when she was around them.

"I can't stay in this town for very long but I don't want to leave Atem behind." She thought knowing the dangers she already brought him. Even so she knew that Yugi and the others who knew were just as much in danger. "what can I do?" She thought

After getting a shower Britt was more relaxed but something felt off to her. She couldn't place it but she never said anything about it. Atem was having a hard time adapting and with the others trying to help him slowly it was becoming easier. All he could think about was how he needed to protect Britt from himself and others.

At night Britt went out on her own to get somethings done but she still had this off feeling that she couldn't shake. Yugi was out during the night and saw Britt by herself. He ran over to her and smiled "Hey Britt, have you seen Atem?" He asked her and she looked at him curiously. "I thought he was with you." She said to him and Yugi shook his head "I haven't seen him all day." He told her.

Britt thought that was crazy and then pulled out his note again reading it but now she was trying to figure out what was going on. "What could this mean if he lied?" She asked herself in thought. Yugi could see Britt was looking at something and he knew that Atem had spent most of the time around her. They were practically dating so he wondered where Atem was.

Atem and her friends were training hard and the girls were not letting up. They were more advance in the skills than him so he had to jump and avoid their attacks to kill. When it was dare they took a break and Atem left to go outside. He was just needing time to breathe in fresh air but he couldn't help but catch Britts scent close by. "Britt" He thought and without blinking sneaked behind a building to get a glimpse of her. "I'll do this for her." He thought

For the next few days Atem worked hard to get control knowing what he had to do. When he got the chance he called Britt who always wanted an explanation on why she wouldn't see him but he said that it would be really soon that they could meet up again. Britt was getting upset that she couldn't see him and she really was worried. "Is he cheating on me? Does he not love me anymore?" She thought knowing Atem had been avoiding her for the past few days.

It was a couple more days later when Zoey walked in and told her to start packing. She got panicked by this since she didn't want to relocate again. After this Atem knocked on the door and she was quick to run to the door. Opening it she wasn't looking directly at him but she hugged him "You're back." She said and he hugged her back. Taking his hand "come inside." She told him as she led him inside the house.

Taking a good look at him Zoey gasped and Britt looked at her curiously "what's wrong Zo?" She said and then Britt looked at Atem. Her mouth dropped as she saw his eyes for she had a gift to see the vampires who looked human. But it only lasted for 10 seconds when she saw the image. "You're a-" She didn't finish before he hugged her again. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry but I will protect you." He told her. Her scent and blood was still a problem for him but he was determined to fight it.

Britt started to cry into Atems shirt knowing that another person had been taken from her. Even though he was here in front of her, he was still a vampire. "My friends, My boyfriend. What's next?" She thought. Even though Atem was a vampire now she still loved him and he loved her. She could feel it that he was still on her side. Atem had her look up at him and he tried to keep things just like they were "Hey don't cry." He told her and then kissed her. She kissed him back but a slight fear was there that he would hurt her. It would always be there now.

"I can't run from what I love. I won't run from Atem. Even if it kills me." She thought

What will Atem and Britt's relationship be like? Will they be able to make it work? Can true love conquer all of this?


	5. Chapter 5

Atem held her close as she was crying then he helped her with packing since they were relocating. He took Britt with him so he could go and get a few things. They rode on his motorcycle to the game shop. Not once had Britt ever been here so when they got off Atem took her hand in his and led her inside. Grandpa Motou was working inside and Yugi as there too, both of them look to the door when Atem and Britt walked in. Being quiet Britt wasn't sure on what to tell Yugi but Atem kissed her hand "I'll be right back then we can go." He said to her. She nodded but it was hard for her to not expect him to tell yugi what was going on. As Atem walked upstairs Yugi walked over to her "what's going on? Where are you two going?" He asked her.

Britt looked at him and she sighed knowing lying wasn't gonna keep him safe. "I have to leave Domino city. Atem is coming with me." She told him. This made Yugi wonder why she had to leave Domino city and why Atem was going with her. Before he could ask anything Atem walked down with a bag. He could see the looks on Grandpa motou and Yugi's faces. "We don't want to put you both in danger so I have to take her out of Domino City." He told them. Yugi objected to this since Britt had become his friend and he wouldn't of let Atem gone through all the danger when they had been looking for the answers to his past.

Britt told him that it was best that he didn't come and Yugi still objected "why?" He said as Britt and Atem were close to the door. Britt stopped and looked around "I don't want you to end up like my old friend did." She said and this stunned Yugi. As Atem opened the door her other friends were outside and Britt walked out to them. Atem looked at yugi "I'm sorry Yugi but it's for the best." He told him and then followed Britt.

As they got ready Atem put the bag in the carrier on his motorcycle. As they went back and got her bag but then they went to the airport. When they arrived at the airport Zoey had everything planned out even the plane to take Atems motorcycle with them. When Britt and Atem walked in Yugi and the gang was already there but they were watching Britt and Atem to find out where they were going.

Atem and Britt checked in changing their bags for lugages and putting the bags inside. Then they held hands as they walked with Zoey to the plane for Las Vegas. Yugi and the others saw this and got their tickets to follow them. They wanted to know what was going on with Britt, Atem and Zoey.

On the first part of the trip Britt was clueless of the gang following and she just relaxed by Atem. When it became night she saw Atem was getting thirsty for blood. So she sneaked him to the back where no one was and then Yugi followed behind to see what was going on. As Britt made a slight cut on her hand Atems fangs came out and Yugis mouth dropped. He took her hand and without trying to bite drank from her hand.

Soon after Britt pulled her hand away and covered it "We have to make sure you have enough so you don't attack anyone." She told him. Atem wiped his mouth away and kissed her "thank you." He said to her and she smiled at how she could help him. Yugi went back to his seat but was quiet, Tea wondered what was wrong with Yugi.

Going back to their seats Britt relaxed next to Atem and fell asleep on his shoulder. He put his arm around her as they fell asleep. Unknown to both of them Vampires were on the plane and were looking right at them. Looking at Britt's hand they could see she had an open wound to feed Atem and that made them know how to get to her. Using her boyfriend was the best way to get her to their leader but with her friends around too it made it more difficult for them.

Zoey and Bakura kept watch on the two of them but they knew too well what could come. When it was day light Britt and Atem were still asleep at least until the plane started to land. Then both of them woke up. Yugi sat up and so did the others.

When it landed then they all unboarded the plane and got their luggage. Las Vegas was a new area, no one knew them and Britt liked that. Zoey was getting things situated as for where they would stay and everything. Yugi and the others followed them around but was in awe of how Las Vegas was. Once Zoey got a hotel room for them Britt relaxed on the couch.

Zoey got into her bag and handed Britt a bottle with a liquid to keep up her blood flow from where she had been cut. She didn't need her dying when the Vampires were after her already. As she took a sip it seemed like everything was ok for now.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Zoey answered. When she saw it was Yugi and the gang she looked toward the room Britt had took with Atem. "uh Britt, you have guests." Zoey told her and then Britt walked out. She stiffened when she saw Yugi and the others. Yugi walked in and right toward her "what has happened to him?" He demanded from her and Britt was quiet as she took another sip from her bottle. "Answer me!" Yugi told her.

Atem walked out and saw Yugi "You saw, didn't you." He told Yugi who nodded. "fine, I'll tell you if Britt is ok with it." He said and Yugi looked at her. Britt sighed "Yes, Atem is a Vampire. There are Vampires after me and somehow he got turned to one without me knowing. My friends got turned to vampires and I didn't want it happening to you and the others. That's why we left." She told him.

This was a lot for Yugi and the others to take in but they could understand. After that another knock was at the door and it was her four friends. "come in." Britt told them. Yugi wondered who they were but then they noticed that they walked over to him. Just like Atem they were Vampires. "So you told them finally?" Nina said and Britt sighed "like I had a choice." She said to her.

Vampires were near the area trying to figure out what was going on. They wanted Britt for their masters. Their masters want her for two things her soul and her blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Britt was going to go to bed when Atem picked her up from where she was standing. "hey!" She said and Atem just smirked at her. "we're going out. It's Vegas." He told her as he took her out of the hotel room. Britt just looked over his shoulder at Yugi and the others as Atem was taking her out. Miranda and the other girls were following behind and wanting to make sure nothing stupid happened. Britt scoffed at how they were too overprotective of her when she had Atem with her.

As they kept walking he found out some of his abilities at least one he needed for now. Super speed so when he left the hotel and no one was looking he took her down to freemont street and then sat her down. Looking around she was amazed at everything around them since she had never been to Las Vegas before. Taking her hand they walked down seeing all that was available to be seen for a seventeen year old. Soon they came across a magic act and she watched in enjoyment.

The feeling of being watched was there and she knew what she was being watched by; The enemy Vampires. As anyone could tell she seemed to ignore it as she was already hanging out with a Vampire, her Vampire boyfriend to be exact. Atem kept her close as they walked catching the different scents of humans nearly drove him crazy with blood thirst but he fought it.

As Britt and Atem were walking they came along a party that was going on. It intrigued them but they figured out you had to be twenty-one to get in. Atem knew Britt was only seventeen so she couldn't get in. If he was a normal guy he would of let it go but he could see she wanted to have fun and so he walked over to them. Using another of his new found Vampire abilities he compelled the person to let them in.

Nina and the others seen this and they had different perspectives of this decision. Since they didn't really trust Atem and Britt on their own they joined in. For while everything seemed normal as things should. Atem had a slow dance with Britt and this just helped her relax and enjoy life as she knew it. The best thing in her life was Atem since he was planning to protect her and so were her friends.

As drinks were passed around Britt declined on it and Atem took one. She just looked at him knowing he couldn't possibly be 21 but also knew that he never would get to be in human form. "would my fate leading to becoming a vampire some day?" She thought and knew the possibility. She knew eventually she had to choose whether she'd be a vampire or human for the rest of her life if she wanted to stay with Atem.

During most of the night they had a blast then returned to the hotel room. Britt went home to her room and collapsed on the bed. She wasn't tired but she thought the day was more fun than she had in the few weeks of moving place to place. She turned on the tv and found a Vampire movie to watch. "hm If only I could have popcorn to eat while watching this." She thought.

Atem came in with a big bowl of popcorn and sat down by her. She looked at it and smiled "butter?" She asked him. "of course." He told her. She was happy to have him with her and she relaxed with him as they both watched the movie eating the popcorn. Yugi came in with Tea joining them with watching the movie. Being nice Britt offered them some popcorn to eat while they watched it and then she saw Atem really needed some blood after being around a bunch of humans.

After the movie Britt sat up and she took her knife out cutting her wound open again. Yugi saw her flinch and he knew that had to hurt where she was cutting. Atem sat up quickly and seen the blood leaking from her hand. Looking at her she nodded to him as once again he took her hand as his fangs came out and drank without actually biting into her. Once he was done she wrapped it up again and had another one of those drinks.

As few days passed everyone seemed to be happy. They'd go out to breakfast and then try hard to stay blended in. Vampires were sensed but never seen approaching them. If any were close enough to approach them then Nina and the other girls took them out. Atem and Britt kept going to places that they could party and just be a little wild.

As days went by Atem and Britt were partying almost every night. Zoey thought it would draw attention but how could you tell her not to go when she had Vampire power on her side. Sighing Zoey walked out and so did her brother as they came face to face with a Vampire.

"we want the girl." The man told them and Zoey scoffed "good luck. She's not here." She told him but the man smirked. "You didn't let me finish. We want the girl and you." He added and then more vampires surrounded them. Bakura put Zoey behind them as he was protective of his little sister. Zoey knew if she needed anything it was Vampire power right now but she didn't have it.


	7. Chapter 7

In the middle of town where Atem and Britt were partying Britt felt like she had to go. Looking at Atem she smiled "Hey, I'll be right back." She told him then headed to the bathroom. As she was heading there Vampires were following her and she was taking care of some personal business that she needed to do. When she was about to head back one of the Vampires got behind her and covered her mouth with a cloth that had been placed over her nose and mouth so she couldn't scream for her Vampire friends and boyfriend.

Her eyes started to drop as she became dizzy and sleepy soon she was knocked out and the Vampires took her from the area. Making their way through they tried their best to avoid Atem, Miranda, Nina, Heather and Olivia. Catching Britt's scent through the crowd was slightly hard but the five did and tried to find her. Before too long the Vampires were out of sight with a knocked out Britt with them. Knowing the dangers they got the quickest plane back to Ohio.

It wasn't for awhile and they knew without a doubt that they had to keep her hidden from the others that were coming to save her. Two more arrived carrying a knocked out Zoey with them as they were planning on handing over both girls to their masters. The thought thrilled them but the want to taste both girls blood was there and it was always going to be there knowing they were not allowed to.

Atem was with Nina and the others as they were trying to track down Britt. Going back to the hotel they saw Bakura on the ground and helped him up. "T-They took Zoey." He said and this caught Nina's attention. "They must be taking them back to Ohio. We have to find them or get a plane ticket there." She said. Atem sighed and then Yugi and the others overheard this. Yugi worried for Britt's safety but knew they needed to find her soon.

As the plane was boarding the Vampires put Britt and Zoey into bags so they could sneak them onto the plane. The Vampires seemed as normal as any of them could be and that was what made things nice. During the flight they took a few human hostages as meals keeping their identity secret. Meanwhile Atem and the others had been late to catch the blame. "Damn it. I have to get her back!" Atem said to his friends. They caught the next plane to get to Ohio and it made everyone on edge. Except Atem was more on edge than anything since his girlfriend was in the middle of life or death.

The vampires were happy with their accomplishment as they had both girls on them. Once their plane landed they took both girls from the airport to their masters. With their Vampire speed they headed to the location but they had to wait for their masters to rise in the night. While they waited Britt and Zoey started to regain consciousness.

It took the girls time to figure out what was going on from where both had been knocked out. "Atem." Britt said and then started looking around frantic knowing before this she had been at a party in the bathroom. Zoey also regained consciousness and looked for her brother. "shit! They got us." Zoey said in an angry voice. Britt knew this was bad and even Zoey knew it as well knowing what lied ahead.

For hours they were in that room just waiting when the Vampires came in. One walked to Britt and dragged her away from Zoey. "Zoey!" Britt yelled as she couldn't fight against the Vampire that held her. She tried and struggled as mighty as she could and tears fell. "Atem, Where are you? Come save me." She thought knowing she needed saved.

Atem was with Yugi and the others as they were on their way but soon Atem couldn't take it. He was thirsty and he knew Britt wasn't there to supply him with some blood so he had to control it. Yugi could tell Atem was impatient but he could understand "We'll get her back." Yugi told him. Atem looked at him "Yugi, they are after her. I need to get to her now." He told him. Yugi wasn't sure what could happen but he knew they had to fight.

Soon their plane landed Atem and the four girls as Vampire speed were out of there heading to save Britt. It was dark and he knew that couldn't be good when it came to Britts safety. Meanwhile The Vampires put Britt into a trance so that when they extracted her soul she wouldn't fight. So walking down to the leaders they saw her coming with the Vampires. "Ah this one has been giving us a run after her for awhile." The male leader said and the Female leader was happy as well. "Place her on the stretcher." She instructed and the Vampires did as commanded.

Britt wasn't aware of what was going on as she was in her trance. The Vampires were happy that they finally had been able to catch her and then Zoey was brought out to watch. The male leader walked over "You girls thought you could run. Ha. Now you'll see why we never turned you girls." He said and then the female leader activated the machine. As the machine was activated a light went over Britt's body and it slowly was taking her soul but her Millennium item was fighting back. Without her missing memories though the item was useless and her eyes closed. "NO!" Zoey said as she the horror of this all.

Not very long after the door got smashed open showing Atem and the four girls bursting through the door. "Britt." He said but seen her eyes were closed and this made him angry. Vampire teeth came out in his anger rage then and Vampires came to oppose him in keeping him away from her body. The other girls were trying to get through as well as Vampire teeth came out. The fight was on and then the battle to decide Britt's fate was about to begin.

The fight was on as each of them took on Vampires to get Britt back. Miranda took out Five, Nina took out four, Olivia took out six, Heather took out seven and Atem took out ten of them as his anger was increasing the longer he had to see her look asleep. As they made their way through Atem went straight for Britt and touched her cheek. Right then both his puzzle and her bracelet glowed and seemed to connect.

After the connection Britts eyes opened as memories came into her mind. She had images of a past life she had no knowledge about until now. Atem could see a glow take over her form and then her whole image seemed to change. Her outfit went from a normal two piece to a Queen clothing red two piece outfit. She got up and this stunned everyone that she was able to move "w-what hit me?" She said and then looked around. "You shouldn't be able to move!" The female leader said to Britt who smirked since she was able to thanks to her past life soul. "Hm guess I should do this." She said as she whispered to Atem on what to do. He smirked at her idea.

As she had instructed he ran toward the machine and used the self destruct code and when it was activated her other soul was released and went back into her. He ran back over to her as she fell to the floor as he picked her up. The seven of them left as the four girls got Zoey free. "They'll come back for her again. I have to protect her." He thought. A vampire stopped the self destruct process but was not able to stop the seven from leaving.

So What will happen?


	8. Chapter 8

Once they were in the clear Atem adjusted her to his back and had her hold on. "Keep hold of me, My Queen." he said to her and she saw that she was looking at him curiously. " don't you remember?" he asked her and she shook her head no but he knew that things were going on and he needed her to remember their past. "I love you." He told her and she smiled at him "I love you too." She told him as she closed her eyes but kept hold of him as they were moving at Vampire speed.

They made a stop by Vegas to pick up Bakura and then they went and found another town to go to. That's when they came across a town that seemed normal and unknown to them had Vampires in it. Except it wasn't the same type of Vampires that Atem and the girls were for these Vampires could walk out in the sun just like them but had to have help thanks to an extra item. A Lapis Lazuli ring that was keeping them from burning in the sun. As they made their way to slowly move in they found a house big enough for everyone to stay in and with Britt's inheritance that was quite a lot of money they were able to pay for the rent so all of them could stay in. Atem was about to carry Britt in but then he was stopped at the door. "uh what's going on?" He asked and Zoey walked in knowing the routine. "ok you five. Come in." She said to them.

After that Atem and the other girls who were Vampires were able to walk in. Britt was still asleep on Atems back and he kept her close as he debated it. "She needs to be in school. That way we can protect her." He said and Zoey thought about it. "I'll fill out all of our transfer papers and have us in the school by Monday." she told their group who all agreed to this. When Britt awoke she saw Atem and smiled at him knowing what was going on. "where are we?" She asked and he shrugged "not sure. We'll find out on Monday." he said to her.

For the next few days everything seemed fine as could be until monday when everyone was transferred and they all had to go to school. Walking in they all stayed in their group and Atem kept Britt close to him. Looking around Britt checked to see if there were any Vampires at this school except she found none. That was odd since normally there would be at least one except her gift didn't work on other kinds of Vampires. So when they passed two guys and a girl she looked at them but everything seemed normal.

Getting their scheduels they came to realize that they were in a town called Mystica falls. Seemed legit enough for her and she didn't see why they couldn't just relax every once in awhile. Going through a regular routine they went to classes like any normal students then at night they went to a place called the Grill. Britt relaxed with Atem as they looked around at everyone in the grill.

During while they were there a tall brown haired,blue eyed guy walked up to them and smiled at Britt. Britt gave a slight smile "Well you're the new girl in Mystic falls high." He said and then Atem wrapped his arm around her carefully. "She's mine." He said and then the guy ignored him. "The Name is Damon Salvatore, and you are?" He said to Britt again. Britt stayed close to Atem as she watched Damon introduce himself. "I'm Britt Petrova." She said. Britt's friends didn't approve of this and knew Britt was always nice to people.

Damon got to know her group of friends and then he saw Britt's boyfriend starting to bug out. Getting up Britt took him out and then cut her hand. This made Atem look and his fangs come out as he once again did as he had been since Britt had been feeding him her blood. Damon had caught the smell of blood then run to the location where he seen Britt and Atem. He watched to see what was going on and then he saw Atem pull away from her hand as his fangs went back. "ah thanks Britt." He said and Britt wrapped her hand "yeah, yeah. I need to keep you at full strength against that Vampire Army." She said to him.

Damon realized that the group Britt traveled with were Vampires. He knew this was something he would need to look into to see what this group had in store for everything. Atem picked Britt up and kissed her "I love you Britt. I'll protect you from those nasty vampires that want to take you from me." He told her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck "Good, well I want you to always be with me." She told him. Taking her home he knew that there was a lot going on.

What will happen?


	9. Chapter 9

As they got home Britt got down and kissed Atems cheek then walked upstairs as she went to shower. A lot had passed through her mind in the time it took to get home. "If we keep traveling together then he'll eventually get hurt. Maybe I should just take a break from him for now...but then he does want to protect me.." She thought knowing right now she needed all the vampires she could get on her side. But something else was bugging at her, which was why hadn't there been any vampires in this town? Normally when they came to a town there had already been a vampire somewhere in it.

After she got out of the shower she dried off then put the fresh clothes on as she walked to her bedroom and went to bed for school. Zoey and the others came in later and they all got ready for bed as they knew school was going on tomorrow. Atem had a lot on his mind so he was last to go to bed as he knew something was going on and he just wasn't sure what.

Within the next morning they all had got ready then went to school. Zoey talked to Britt about joining the cheerleading squad and Britt nodded as they did need to blend in. Looking at the guys she smiled at them "Hey, why not you all try out for the football team. We do need to blend and that would be the best thing." She told them. Yugi, Atem, Joey, Bakura and Tristan all looked at each other and gave it some thought but then they looked at Britt and shrugged. "we can try." they said and Britt nodded to all of them.

School was like at any other school but when they got to social studies class Britt tried paying attention since she wasn't one to normally like history except Ancient Egyptian history. Zoey thought this could be the best thing for Britt and everyone but it would mean never returning to Domino city. Well maybe for not a very long time until they knew that everyone was safe now.

So after school they all split up to do extra activities that would make them seem so not together. When they were told they'd be able to find out the next day Britt was kinda excited. Walking to leave a car pulled up and Damon looked at her "get in girl. We need to talk." He said and she ignored him as she kept walking. Parking his car he used vampire speed to get in front of her "I said get in the car." He told her as he looked in her eyes. Britt realized then that he was a vampire but even though she felt the need to run she couldn't.

Damon grabbed her by her arm and led her to the car. Placing her in the passenger seat he drove off knowing he needed to talk to her away from her Vampire company. When Britt realized where she was she glared at him. "How dare you!" She said to him and he looked at her "shut up. Now how about you tell me when you started traveling with Vampires?" He asked her and she scoffed as she looked out the window. "My friends and boyfriend will find me." She told him and Damon laughed "oh I'm counting on it." He told her.

Britt was trying to figure out this guy but she had figured out something that he was a vampire but not like Atem or her friends. She took a good look at him and she had to admit he wasn't bad looking but she still preferred her king over anyone. Her item glowed as she felt almost in danger but then in a way not so much. "So what brings you and your group to Mystic falls Ms. Petrova?" He asked her and Britt looked out the window "Just trying to figure out where I'd like to stay." She told him.

Back at school Zoey and everyone was waiting for Britt to meet with them so they all could go home. "wasn't she with you?" Yugi and Atem asked and Zoey nodded but then she remembered something "she was late getting out cause Caroline Forbes wanted to speak with her." Zoey told them and something was just off. Nina and the others thought maybe a vampire had got to her but then Zoey's phone rang.

Taking her phone she answered and put it to her ear "Hello." she said and then heard Britt on the other end. "Hey Zo. I'm fine, um just someone wanted to speak with me. Damon Salvatore. So I'll be late getting home. Don't wait up for me." She told her then hung up. Zoey looked at her phone but something about that name made her wonder what was going on. "She said she's safe and to head home." She told the group.

They walked home but something was still off to all of them. Nina and the other girls couldn't place it but something else was going on. Zoey reassured them that Britt knew how to handle herself but everyone seemed to think differently. "look let's give Britt a chance. After all she seems to know what she's doing and she's not trying to be a damsel in distress." Yugi said and that made Atem look at him. Thinking about it he never thought of how he may treated her and now it seemed to make sense.

Damon didn't take her to one location knowing if he did then something or someone would just take her when he needed info. "So your boyfriend, he's a vampire. You have made yourself his little feeding puppet." he said and that made her look at Damon with a glare "How do you know that?" She said in spiteful words knowing she didn't need any danger in her friends direction. "I followed you last night, saw you feeding him your blood from that cut on your wrist." He said to her and she just looked down at her hand where the scar was. For once he stopped and then bit his wrist as he forced her to drink some of his blood.

Freaking out she literally thought he was trying to convert her like her other friends had been converted by drinking vampire blood. When he pulled his wrist away from her mouth she waited to see if anything was going to happen. Looking at everything she didn't see a problem but she saw her scar heal from where she had kept opening it to feed Atem. "whoa. You're a vampire but different than any of the others." Britt said knowing this was useful to her only if she could get him on her side.

Damon looked at her seeing the look in her eyes and he had to ask "what are you thinking?" He asked her and Britt looked at him. "How about you join my side? We could use a vampire like you to fight an army of vampires." She said to him. Damon started to drive again as he listened "I'm not really a person to join in on things like teams." He said and Britt sighed "what will it take to get you to join our side and if you could recruit any vampires you know of." She said and this intrigued Damon some. "Hm how about you be my date for the founders day party and let me try your blood." He told her and this made her stiffle her shock. "But I have a boyfriend." She stated and he smirked knowing that was true "it's either be my date for the founders party or no deal Ms. Petrova." He said and she sighed knowing when she was at a corner. "fine, you have a deal." She said to him.

Damon smirked as he knew he would win and he could see she was desperate for recruitment in her fight. When he was done talking with her he stopped in front of her home "Good night Ms. Petrova." He said as he let her out. Britt got out and she had to ask "when is the founders party?" She asked him and he looked at her "In a week." He told her. After that she closed the door and walked inside where everyone was quickly at the door when she walked in.

They all looked at her checking for her being hurt but found nothing and she sat her book down "relax. I ran into another vampire and he's going to help us." She said to them. Nina, Atem and the others didn't buy it one bit as they had doubts when it came to another vampire. "What did he ask for?" Nina asked and Britt looked at her "For me to be his date at the founders party and a taste of my blood." she told her. Heather and Miranda spoke at the same time "and you agreed?" They said outraged and Britt sighed "we need all the vampires we can get on our team!" She said to them.

Atem was quiet and Britt looked at him "I'm sorry. It's the only way." She told him then went to her room to do her homework. It was easy to see that there was distance between them and Britt thought that may be a good thing because the more distance she put between her and Atem then the safer he would be from getting hurt. Zoey took a little while before she finally spoke up "wow I did not see this coming." She said and everyone agreed. Atem walked away angered from Damons agreement with Britt.

What'll happen now?


	10. Chapter 10

Britt was in her room doing her homework, she waited to see if the door would open and close as she knew her and Atem normally shared a room. Listening she heard nothing but silence and sighed.

_Oh well. Was good while it lasted. _She thought to herself.

Finishing her homework she put it back in her backpack and then went to bed. Meanwhile Atem was in a spare room pacing back and forth out of rage and anger. He had not adjusted fully to how heightened his senses were and he knew things were not fine right now.

When morning came it seemed as usual as any of the days. Britt got up preparing herself for the day and then walked out of the room with her backpack. Zoey was up and had made breakfast for everyone. Britt took hers to go and left early. _Ouch. Guess things are not ok for Britt yet. _She thought, as she saw everyone else coming down. Atem was last and looking around he seen Britt wasn't there. "She already left?" He asked. Zoey nod and set out the bottle Britt had left for him. He took it and drank from it. _ Why does she do this? _

_I don't have control on all this vampire stuff and she's not here to help. We're in this disagreement right now. _ He thought.

After everyone had their breakfast they went to school where they knew Britt would be or at least where they thought she'd be. Britt had took a detour and was looking at different things for the founders day party in a week. She knew she'd have to dress formal for it.

_Formal dressing. I'm sure Atem would just love that. He'll probably follow me to the founders day party since he probably doesn't trust Damon. _ She thought and then headed to the school.

She was last out of their group to show up and she seen her friends and boyfriend looking at her. Walking in she walked past them to her desk having nothing to say to them. As she had remembered the plan was to make it look as if they weren't all together but she knew there was no way for people to tell that Zoey and Bakura weren't brother and sister.

For a week this happened, things had been kind of different as Britt was more testing Atem. To get him to adjust to his Vampire abilities and see what he was really capable of doing.

Night came and Britt had been in her room most of the day. She had told them about the founders day party being today. She had a vile with her blood in it so she could fulfill her deal with Damon. She walked out of the room and downstairs in her dress. Atem was with the others waiting for Britt and then his eyes fell upon her.

Britt walked downstairs in an elegant purple and red dress. She went for strapless as she wasn't sure what to expect. Looking at Atem she seen in his eyes that he still loved her. It made her smile and her heart beat a little faster knowing they had a love that transcended five thousand years and a bond that seemed almost impossible to break. Knowing she was going out with another vampire didn't help her situation.

"are you thirsty?" She asked him and he shook his head no. She nod in understanding but she knew if he ever would be then he'd come to her. It seemed to be their thing of sharing blood. Just incase she packed one of her drinks that she would drink after giving him blood.

It probably wasn't ten minutes later that Damon pulled up in his car. Britt sighed and she kissed Atems cheek "I'll see you at the founders day party." She said going out and getting into the car. She handed Damon the Vile of her blood and he took it. Watching she seen him drink it quickly and then drive off.

_What the heck is this vampire up to? _ She thought knowing something about him was off to her.

When they arrived at the founders day party he helped her out and escorted her in. She had no intention to have any fun. Her friends and Atem arrived after them but as she seen they were all just as skeptical as she was.

Looking around Britt seen there was many things around there. So she took the opportunity to look around and let Damon get her a drink. When he came back and handed her the drink she took it and drank from the glass. After she was done, Damon asked her to dance and she accepted.

Just around when they were on the dance floor it was called for everyone to dance. So Tea made Atem go out on the dance floor with her. She had intentions to put a bigger problem between him and Britt. Zoey and the others also danced. When it was time for them to switch dancing partners no one knew who would dance with who.

Britt was let go from Damon as she was spun to the next person she would dance with. Only to meet that she was dancing with Atem. "Hm he dances and I didn't even have to ask." Britt said as she placed a hand on his shoulder and her hand in his. "Tea made me come out. You know how she is with us being a couple." He said. She liked the way he always made her seem as if they had a strong bond that was never too far from normal. "well I do hope that I don't cause you any problem." She said to him.

When they were supposed to switch again Atem wouldn't let Britt go. It made her curious as to what was going on in his mind. "Hm are you insecure?" Britt asked him as they continued to dance. "No, I know deep down your heart belongs to me. We share an Ancient Past but I know we haven't talked much in a week." He said. Britt knew this was true as they continued to dance. She noticed Damon was watching them as he was dancing.

_He better not be up to something. _Britt thought as she looked over Atems shoulder at Damon.

What'll happen at the founder's day party? Will things go from bad to worse or end up good in the end?


	11. Chapter 11

Britt was calm as she danced with her Vampire boyfriend. Atem spun her around every once in awhile but she'd always watch over his shoulder when they were dancing close to each other as she kept her attention on Damon. Between business and her love life she was perfectly happy with her pharaoh. She didn't know why Damon was watching them so intently though but she knew she was supposed to be Damons date to this Founder's day party. When the song ended she was close with Atem as she forgot about their fighting.

"Go my Queen. We need all the vampires we can get to keep you safe from the ones after you." Atem told her.

"we'll finish this tonight after the party. If you get thirsty my king, please tell me." She whispered to him.

Once Atem let her go she walked over to Damon and sat down. Damon was thinking about a few things and then he looked at Britt. He was bored and as another song started he stood up and put his hand out to her.

"may I have this dance?" He asked her

"sure" she said as she put her hand in his then he led her to the dance floor.

_Just get off the dance floor and now he's pulling me right back. _She thought

As they started dancing she tried keeping a little distance from him. Just like Atem, Damon was spinning her and then he pulled her close. She wasn't comfortable with this and she looked at Damon. In some way she was almost hypnotized by his blue eyes.

"for a new girl in town you seem to know what you're doing" Damon said to Britt.

Atem was watching them and he didn't like that Damon seemed to of been trying to get in close with her. He knew there wasn't much to worry about since him and Britt shared a love that lasted a long time since their Ancient Past but he did worry she'd fall for someone like Damon.

_I'm paranoid, she wouldn't do something like that, would she? _ He thought

When the dance was over it was soon time for everyone to go home. Britt was stuck with Damon until she finally would get home to her friends and boyfriend. Meanwhile Atem left with their friends as he knew to expect Britt at home. During the ride home with Damon Britt was in her thinking when Damon stopped the car infront of her house.

"we're here." Damon said

"thanks" She said as she got out of the car

After that Damon was quiet and soon she walked up to the steps and in the house. She gave out a relief sigh as she was glad the night was over for the party. Though her relaxation was soon ruined by feeling a note slide under the door and she picked it up and read it.

_Tomorrow is the founders day festival. Bring your friends and boyfriend. _

_Huh, sounds fun. But could it be a trap. _She thought

Her thoughts were soon pulled away as she was pulled into a kiss by Atem. Everything seemed to fade as she kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around him. Atem smirked and picked her up and took her upstairs. When they got to her room he placed her in her bed. When he started to feel thirsty he pulled away and Britt opened her eyes. She seen that he was thirsty, so she got in her bag and grabbed her knife.

"d-don't" He said

She ignored him as she slid it across her palm to cause it to start bleeding. Atem looked at her hand as she offered it to him. He sat down and carefully took it as he drank but tried like all other times not to bite her.

"it's ok. I trust you." She told him.

When he was done he pulled away, then quickly went to get a cloth and covered it. She wrapped her hand so it would have the pressure to stop bleeding then she got in her bag to get her elixir drink. Atem sat there waiting as she drank all of the bottle.

"eh I wish Zo could make it have a better taste." She said

"well we can figure out a way to make you feel better." He said

He kissed her again and she kissed him back, they were finally making up for the big fight they had for the past few days. Outside of the room Zoey was going to check on Britt but when she got to her door she heard that she wasn't alone so she walked away.

_One of these times, there's gonna be a vampire child with those two. From what we've learned the type of vampire Atem, Nina,Heather, Olivia and Miranda are can have children. They're nothing like Damons kind or the twilight ones in these twilight books. _Zoey thought

Her brother Bakura was walking out of his room when he seen his sister. He wondered if everything was ok as he noticed she went to the kitchen. So he decided to follow her an find out what was going on.

"sister, is everything ok?" He asked her

"sorta. Things are changing brother. Britt has made herself a human blood source for Atem." Zoey said as she was making another elixir for Britt to drink.

"It is her choice sister. We can't say that she'll always be one. After all there will be a day that he will have to turn her." Bakura said

"I know." Zoey said

When she was done with that elixir she started making one for if Britt would eventually carry a vampire child. She wanted to take precautions and make sure that everything would be fine.

Zoey was up most of the night with her brother that they both got very little sleep. When the sun rose everyone was starting to wake up exept Atem and Britt. Nina, Olivia, Heather, and Miranda came down and they all saw the note Britt had dropped. In the spirit of wanting to fit in they all left to get stuff that would fit.

It was around noon when Britt and Atem woke up and yawned. Britt opened her eyes first and she kissed Atem,who kissed her back. They both got up and then dressed,after that they went to downstairs where they seen everyone was dressed differently.

"what's going on?" Britt asked

"we're going to the festival." They said

Nina showed Britt a ball gown that was a few shades of purplish blue. Britt decided to join in and she went to get dressed in it. Bakura just shrugged as he knew that neither him or Atem would be able to blend in that well. So he decided to just watch.

When Britt came out she was nervous as she walked out to the others. Everyone looked at her and at how it fit so perfectly. Bakura and Zoey nod in agreement as approval.

"beautiful" Atem said

"thanks." She said

Unknown to all of them something was starting to form. Indeed Zoey had been right and soon..there would be the first vampire child.

What'll happen next? Will they find out or will it end up a surprise? Does Damon have any intentions?


End file.
